


Too Young to Ride

by TheChronicLiar



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill doesn't care, Dipper doesn't want to go to jail, Gen, He does what he wants, Kid Bill AU, M/M, One-Shots, collection, older dipper, young Bill
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-07 09:48:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3170375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChronicLiar/pseuds/TheChronicLiar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper has a young admirer that will stop at nothing to get his attentions. </p><p>This is a collection of my Older Dipper and Kid Bill stories off of Tumblr and my Billdip collection. Since they are so popular, I decided to put them in their separate collection. They also have been edited.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Crying

Prompt: Bill is crying and Dipper has to comfort him, but kind of sucks at it.

**Crying**

                Setting his can of Pitt on the counter, Dipper walked around the souvenir shop and started to straighten up what the tourists left behind before closing up for the night. Just as he finished up, he grabbed his soda and walked toward the door to lock it when it slammed open. He had no time to register what was happening before a gold blur slammed into his stomach, nearly sending him to the floor. Unfortunately, his soda wasn’t as lucky. That was another thing he was going to have to clean up tonight.

                He didn’t have to look down to know who was tightly wrapped around his waist. Rolling his eyes, he patted the mop of blond hair that was buried in his shirt as he waited for the kid to look up at his with his overly wide smile. When the kid didn’t move, he looked down and noticed that the boy’s shoulders were shaking. “Bill?” he called out worriedly.

                A broken sob answered him as Bill tried to bury his face deeper into Dipper’s stomach.

                Dipper could feel as something wet start to seep through his shirt. He wondered if Bill was licking him again, but another sob came from the boy and it finally dawned on him. Bill was crying. It nearly knocked the wind out of him. Bill didn’t cry. He’s only known the kid for a few months, but never has he cried.

                “Bill?” he called out again, leaning down as he tried to get a better look at him. Bill stayed silent except for the soft sobs that were muffled by Dipper’s front. Dipper was tempted to call out for Mabel, she’d be able to pull Bill to her and calm his tears. He wasn’t fit to do something like this. The only person he’s ever comforted was Mabel and even then she told him he sucked at it.

                Hesitantly, he moved his hands to Bill’s back and rubbed small circles. “Um, it’ll be alright,” he started lamely. “Ah…there, there?”

                Bill suddenly started to cry louder, causing Dipper to jump back, thinking that he had hurt Bill in some way. Dipper caught a glimpse of Bill’s reddened face before the boy launched himself back onto Dipper’s probably soaked shirt. Bill’s hands grasped at Dipper’s shirt tightly as he clung onto him.

                “Bill…” Dipper murmured as he stared down at the child. He didn’t know what hurt Bill enough to make him cry, but he knew he didn’t like whatever or whoever it was.

                Still unsure what to do, he did what Mabel always did for him. Somehow, he detached Bill’s grip on his clothes and moved Bill away long enough to kneel down. He didn’t even have to pull Bill into his arms before he had his thin arms wrapped around his neck and his damp face nestled in the crook of his neck. Dipper wrapped his arms around him, not nearly as tightly as Bill held him. “It’s alright,” he whispered as he rubbed one hand over his back.

                It was nearly an hour before Bill calmed down enough that he wasn’t clinging to Dipper’s neck. It was late and Dipper stared to feel stiffness in his joints from the constant position. Taking advantage of Bill’s calm, he moved them until he was sitting cross legged on the floor with Bill in his lap. Bill still refused to let go of his shirt.

                “Do you…do you want to tell me what’s wrong?” Dipper asked, looking away from Bill as he did so. He didn’t want to pressure him.

                Bill gave a shaky sigh as he rested his head against Dipper’s chest. A hand clenched the front of Dipper’s shirt tightly. He opened his mouth to speak, but a raspy sound came out instead and he promptly shut his mouth. Quickly shaking his head, Dipper took that as a sign he wasn’t going to talk.

                “Okay,” he sighed with a small smile. He was curious, but he wasn’t going to push it. “Just…whenever you want to talk about it, I’ll listen, okay?” he said weakly. “O-or I can go get Mabel.”

                Bill gave a snort. “I’d rather talk to you,” he rasped out.

                Dipper bit back a snicker at Bill’s voice. He sounded horrible. He sounded like an old man. Shifting his arms a bit to hold Bill better, he looked down at the younger boy to see him drifting to sleep in his arms. Sighing, he slowly stood up as he held Bill to him. He walked to the door, shutting it with his foot before locking it, he made his way into the living room. He moved toward the couch, knowing that Bill was staying the night. After the kid falls asleep, it’s nearly impossible to wake him back up.

                Kneeling, he placed Bill on the couch and just as he started to pull away, Bill shot up. His hands pulled at Dipper’s shirt as he stared up at him with his eye blown wide in fear. “Please don’t leave me,” he whined as he tugged at Dipper.

                Dipper grasped the hands and tried to break their hold, but Bill had a strong grip. “Bill, I need to go clean up the spilled soda and I’m sure you want a blanket or two,” he trailed off as tears start to well up in Bill’s eye.

                Bill shook his head quickly. “No! You got to stay right here!” he yelled.

                Dipper was surprised that no one came running down the stairs cause of the noise. “Okay, okay,” he pacified as he held his hands up defensively. “I’ll stay.”

                Bill’s body seemed to slug at Dipper’s words. “Good,” he muttered as he laid back down with a hand still clutching Dipper’s shirt.

                Sighing, Dipper sat down on the floor. He was getting no sleep tonight, it seemed. Just as he was started to relax, something plopped down in his lap, startling him. Dipper looked down to Bill curled up against him.

                “I could have got you a blanket if you were cold,” he commented.

                Bill just shook his head instead.

                Dipper grumbled something not meant for children’s ears as he debated throwing Bill back on the couch and getting him a blanket. “Don’t expect this to become a regular occurrence,” he told him as he leaned back against the couch.

                He was met with soft snores instead of Bill’s usual witty reply.

                Glaring weakly down at the younger, Dipper gave in to his fate. At least he was quiet for once. Absentmindedly, he ran his hand through Bill’s silky hair, wondering what had set him off in the first place.


	2. Poor Flirting

Prompt: Bill tries to flirt and sucks at it.

**Poor Flirting**

                Bill internally cursed his host body. Why did he have to be so young? If he was just a few years older, may be this ‘flirting’ thing would actually work for him. He had recently attained a book of ‘pickup lines’ that guaranteed him a date with Pine Tree or your money back, but it seemed to be failing him. Nearly every line either got him laughed at or reprimanded. Usually by Shooting Star. Pine Tree was more likely to ignore him.

                _Are those spacepants? Cause damn girl, that butt’s out of this world!_ Laughed at. By everyone. Except for Pine Tree who just banged his head against the desk.

 _There’s a party in my pants and you’re invited!_ Reprimanded. Apparently, children his age had no parties in their pants according to Stanford who threatened to give him this ‘talk’. Whatever talk this is, Bill had no wish for it after how much Shooting Star paled when it was mentioned.

 _If I told you that you had a nice body, would you hold it next to mine?_ Laughed at. Even Pine Tree laughed.

 _Is that a pine tree in your pants or are you just happy to see me?_ Mixture of both. He got reprimanded after Shooting Star was done laughing. Pine Tree left the room so quickly that Bill didn’t know if the pickup line worked or not.

 _You be the ice burg and I’ll be the Titanic. I’ll come crashing down on you._ Reprimanded, though, he did hear Shooting Star use it on that rich blond girl the other day.

 _Hey, sweet thing, do you come here often?_ Laughed at.

 _There’s too much space in-between us, let’s get close and personal._ Laughed at again.

And lastly, the one that is currently getting him reprimanded by Mabel was: _Baby, I’m a rubix cube, the more you keep playing with me, the harder I get._ Apparently, flirting with Pine Tree is fine, but not in a room full of adults that will somehow think Pine Tree is a pedophile. Which is ludicrous since he is vastly above the age required to enjoy sexual situations even if he body wasn’t.

                “Bill, just try to understand. Dipper can get in a lot of trouble if people hear you flirting with him like that,” Mabel said calmly as she gave him a small smile. “I’m all for your cute flirting with my brother, but try to save it until there is no chance of someone trying to send him to jail, okay?”

                Bill pouted up at the girl, hoping for her to relent in some way, but she was steady. “Fine.”

                A second later, Dipper comes walking through the door, sighing. “The shop is closed up. No one seemed all that bothered by Bill’s…flirting,” he grimaced at the last part. “We won’t know until later if anyone is going to start something, but I think we’re safe.” Dipper sat down on the couch and Mabel walked over and sat at the other side.

                If anyone dare tried to put Pine Tree in harm’s way, Bill would be sure to remove the threat.

                Bill came up the couch and crawled up in-between the twins, taking his normal seat. It was silent, painfully so. The air felt heavy, and it was even to the point it was bothering Bill. The boy looked up at Pine Tree’s face to see how worn and tired he looked. He didn’t like it. With a sigh, he stood up on the couch cushions and stood over Pine Tree. He leaned down and used the man’s board shoulders to keep himself standing. Pine Tree looked up at him in confusion. He knew of an easy way to make him laugh, he’s been doing it for the last few weeks.  

 _“_ If I bite my lip, will you kiss it better?” Bill asked as sweetly as he normally would. Seconds pasted. Why wasn’t he laughing?

                Dipper’s eyes slowly widened as a blush came to his cheeks. “Ah…”

                Then came Mabel’s laughter. She laughed hard enough that she bumped Bill into Dipper’s lap. Bill’s eye darted between Shooting Star laughing to the point of tears and Pine Tree trying to hide his face behind his hat, but his red ears could still be seen.

                “THAT IS THE BEST!” Mabel laughed out, clutching her stomach as if she were in pain.

                Bill laid there as he watched Pine Tree move the hat to glare at his sister.

                “He so deserves a kiss,” Mabel announced, still giggling.

                Bill perked up.

                “No,” Dipper replied quickly.

                Bill sighed and fell back into the warm lap.

                “Aw, come on, bro-bro!”

                “No!”

                From that point, a small argument between the twins began, leaving Bill to play around with the buttons on Dipper’s jacket. Pine Tree had such a nice smell about him. It was almost enough to lull him to…

                “I think he’s asleep,” Mabel whispered.

                Of course he wasn’t, but he was too lazy to correct her. The comfort and warmth that Pine Tree gave off was too alluring for him to be bothered by her.

                “I guess he’s sleeping here,” Mabel continued. “You put him to bed and I’ll call his parents.”

                He listened as Shooting Star left the room. Pine Tree sighed and shifted until he was standing with Bill in his arms. The sway of the walking was something Bill wanted to never end. It was like flying again, but soon he was being tucked into a bed that was covered in Pine Tree’s scent which was nearly just as good.

                “You’re really a hand full,” Dipper sighed as he brushed back Bill’s hair from his face. Another sigh. “Goodnight,” he whispered.

                Bill thought that Dipper was going to leave, but then he felt something softly press against his forehead. It took everything in him to keep pretending to sleep. As soon as the kiss ended, the wood creaked as Dipper left the room.

                A painfully wide grin bloomed on his face as he curled up in the bed…Maybe he should give that pickup line book a second chance.


	3. Be Gentle

**Be Gentle**

Dipper had no idea how to describe exactly what he was seeing. There was Bill…standing on his bed with one hand on his hip and the other in his hair, striking a familiar pose that he’s seen countless times in …certain magazines. That wasn’t exactly the odd part. The kid was wearing a cream colored slip as a nightgown.

                Bill fluttered his eyes at him as he smirked. “Be gentle,” he whispered breathy as a light blush came to his cheeks.

                Dipper groaned as he smacked his forehead with his hand. “Bill…why?” He didn’t get an answer, unless the kid giving him a kissy face counted as an answer. He sighed and went over to the strange boy. “You know, Mabel’s not going to be happy when she sees you in this,” he commented.

                “This isn’t for her eyes to see,” Bill smirked. He sashayed his hips in what he thought was alluring.

                A small blush came to Dipper’s face, but he quickly suppressed it quickly enough. This was embarrassing, to say the least. Bill’s said a lot worse to him than this, though. “Get out.”

                “No,” was Bill’s immediate reply.

                Dipper pointed to the door and Bill crossed his arms defiantly, showing off his bullheaded stubbornness to listen to him. “Bill,” he said warningly.

                “NO,” Bill grounded out insolently.

                Dipper sighed. He knew he wasn’t going to get him out with words alone. He didn’t know why he tried again more. Walking over to Bill, he made a quick sweep with his arms and picked Bill up bridle style and left the room.  

                “You know, when I said ‘be gentle’ I didn’t mean this gentle. Hell, I don’t be gentle at all,” Bill said as he laid back content in Dipper’s arms.

                Dipper looked down and smirked. “I’m not going to be gentle at all.” Slowly, Bill’s face formed to shock than hope and pure joy. Dipper almost felt bad for what he was about to do. Coming up to Mabel’s door, he turned the knob to see his sister laying down with a magazine.

                “Hey bro-bro,” she said with a grin. That grin slipped when she noticed Bill. “Whoa…a little naughty there, Bill.”

                Bill started to fidget in his arms as realization dawned. Dipper tightened his hold as he walked to Mabel’s bed.

                “Wait, is that my slip?!” Mabel yelled as she recognized the makeshift nightgown.

                Dipper dropped Bill on the bed and was out of the room before Bill even had the chance to follow him. He closed the door and held the door shut.

                “You little shit! Those are expensive! I thought I lost that one!” Mabel’s anger could be heard very easily through the door.

                Dipper tired hard not to laugh. Someone ran to the door and hopelessly pulled at the handle, but Dipper didn’t let it budge.

                “Pine Tree, open the door! She’s going to kill me!” Bill cried from the other side.

                “No can do! You got yourself in this mess!” Dipper yelled back.

                There was a yelp and the sound of someone being dragged across the floor.

                “Are you…are you wearing my underwear?!” Mabel screeched. And that’s where Dipper lost it, laughing loudly as Bill cried for help.


	4. Damsel in this Dress

Prompt: Bill rescues Dipper.

**Damsel in this Dress**

                Dipper wondered what his life had come to. He was currently tied to a tree outside after being shoved into one of Mabel’s old poufy, too tight princess dresses that didn’t even zip all the way up. He even got a tiara. And a cone hat, thing. Out in the field in front of him were Mabel and Bill play fighting. Bill was the dashing, brave knight dressed in Mabel’s best knight costume that sparkled brightly in the sun. Bill the knight had come to save the annoyed Princess Dipper from the evil workings of the Mabel the something. Dipper wasn’t sure as to what Mabel was dressed as. She had a witch’s hat, dragon tail, cat whiskers, and some other things on that really made no sense at all.

                “Get back, you monstrous hag!” Bill yelled while banishing his wood sword impressively. “Return my princess and be gone!”

                Mabel cackled. “Never!” She clashed her own wood sword against Bill’s. “The princess is mine!”

                Dipper applauded Mabel’s ability to actually sound completely insane at that moment. He watched as Mabel and Bill went through a remarkable sword fight. Just when he believed that Mabel would win, Bill kicked her legs out from underneath her.

                “Plead for life and I will spare you. Fight again, and I’ll show no mercy,” Bill said with his sword at the base of Mabel’s neck.

                The girl barely held back her laughter. “Oh p-please, Knight Bill! Don’t harm me!”

                Bill grinned and pulled back her sword. “Remember my warning, beast,” he said before running over to Dipper with a large smile.

                Bill quickly untied Dipper’s bindings, causing Dipper to sigh happily now that he can feel his arms again. “Thanks,” Dipper muttered as he rubbed his aching shoulders.

                “Now for the Princess to kiss her knight in gratitude!” Mabel called out from her place on the ground.

                Dipper shot her an annoyed grin and was about to tell her off when Bill started to tug on his dress. He inwardly groaned as he looked down at Bill’s wide eye.

                “We have to finish the story,” Bill said with such innocence that Dipper almost believed that they boy could be that innocent.

                Dipper shot him a ‘not going to happen’ look.

                Bill pouted. “Come on, just on the cheek,” he said, tapping his cheek for good measure.

                “Do it! Do it! Do it!” Mabel chanted.

                Dipper let out a loud sigh. “Fine.” The two let out small cheers. He rolled his eyes and knelt down beside Bill. The boy had his cheek held out and Dipper leaned down to kiss it. Just before his lips touched Bill’s cheek, the brat turned so that their lips connected. Dipper quickly pulled back, only to have Bill’s surprisingly strong hands grab his face and pulled him back.

                “Ooo!” Mabel cooed.

                Bill pulled back with a bright smile as Dipper blushed deeply. “Through this kiss, I have claimed the princess as my own! We shall be wed at dawn!”

                “BILL!”


	5. Soda

Prompt: Dipper teaches Bill how to drink soda.

**Soda**

                “Bill, Bill no,” Dipper sighed as he tried to stop the kid from pouring the soda in his eyes again. At this point, he’s pretty sure Bill was just messing with him. “Doesn’t that burn your eyes?” he asked as he took away the soda can and wiped the boy’s face.

                “Of course!” Bill answered with an all too wide grin.

                Dipper sighed again as he shook his head. This kid was weird. Really weird. Weirder than he was, and that was saying something. “Let’s try this again.” He grabbed the soda can, but this time, he added a straw to it. Bill grabbed the can and glared down at the straw. “Now, you just suck on the end of it and it will come up.”

                Bill slowly raised his head to Dipper with a grin that made Dipper regret what he said.

                Dipper blushed bright red as he quickly tried to correct the situation. “No, that is not what I meant,” he said as he pointed an accusing finger at Bill. “Just suck on the straw and the soda will come in your mouth.” He blushed even more, finding what he said to still be dirty. God, what was wrong with him today?

                Bill chuckled and drew the straw into his mouth, easily sipping the drink. “I know what you meant.” He turned away and started to walk out of the kitchen. “You’re the one being a pervert about it.”

                Dipper glared weakly at the boy as Bill disappeared around the corner.


	6. Stuck Together

Prompt: Bill and Dipper getting stuck together.

**Stuck Together**

                Mabel laughed. She laughed loudly. Honestly, she had to give the kid credit. He was relentless. No matter how hard Dipper tried to tell the kid no, he kept coming back. It was cute, in a weird twisted sort of way. Not even five minutes ago Bill had asked her for some glue after Dipper started to flirt with Wendy and ignored the boy. She really should have seen it coming.

                Bill’s hand was glued to Dipper’s butt. Well, the back of his jeans, but still. “He touched the butt,” Mabel giggled as Dipper started to realize he couldn’t get Bill’s hand off. He was so red!

                And Bill, oh he was grinning like the little shit he was. He was smiling up at Wendy with a victorious grin. “Mine,” he said clear as day, causing the few tourists and Mabel to laugh. Even Wendy was trying hard not to laugh.

                “This isn’t funny Bill!” Dipper yelled as he tried in vain to remove the offending hand off his backside.

                “Of course not! I am stacking claim so Red here doesn’t get any ideas,” Bill said with a pout.

                When Wendy started to laugh, Dipper slouched in defeat. “Come on, let’s get your hand unstuck or something,” he grumbled and he sort of dragged Bill with him out of the souvenir shop. “I can’t believe I’m being sexually harassed by a kid…”

 


	7. Glasses

Prompt: Glasses kink.

**Glasses**

                Mabel hurried to the door as insistent pounding shook the entrance. Knowing who it was, she opened the door and smiled down at the blond, dark skinned boy with the strange eye patch. “Hey Bill!”

                Bill nodded to her. “Shooting Star,” he replied as he walked into the house. “Where’s Pine Tree?” he asked as he looked around her into the living room. He frowned when he saw it was lacking the young man.

                “Upstairs reading in his room,” she answered, snickering at his pout. “So, what’s your plan today?” Bill rarely came to the shack without a plan to woo her brother off his feet. She had full confidence in the kid succeeding, but not until he was a bit older.

                Bill gave her a wide grin that barely contained his excitement. He dug through his pocket and pulled out a small bottle with pink liquid in it. “Love potion. I can’t believe I didn’t think of it sooner, but one sip of this and he’ll love me.”

                With a hand over her mouth, Mabel barely held in her laughter. She knew there were weird things in Gravity Falls and there probably was a love potion somewhere out there, but that looked like one of those colored sugar waters that they would sell in the shack. “Well, good luck with that,” she forced out.

                Bill nodded, confidence practically seeping from him. He raced up the stairs to Pine Tree’s room, knowing that it would be easy to get the teen to drink the potion with how fake it looked. If he had to, he’d slip it in his drink.

                When he came up to the door, he knocked a lot lighter than he did earlier on front door. “Come in!” was Pine Tree’s immediate reply. Bill pushed open the door to see the teen on his bed, bent over a book.

                “Hiya! Pine Tr…ee,” he trailed off as the young man looked up.

                “Hey Bill,” Dipper said with a small smile, pushing up his dark framed glasses.

                Bill just stared. His mouth hanged open as he took in the sight. He had never seen Pine Tree wear glasses before. It was so…He breathed in harshly as a flash of heat hit him. He felt really hot, practically sweating.

                Dipper noticed how flushed Bill looked and moved to get off the bed. “Bill, are you okay?”

                Bill jumped at Pine Tree’s question. “Y-yeah,” he said with a forced laugh. “I’m fine!” His voice got really high as his mouth dried out. “I’m just going to leave,” he squeaked. He quickly turned around and ran straight into the door jam.

                “Bill?” Dipper asked as he stared in shock at the strange behavior. Well, stranger than normal.

                “I’m fine!” Bill yelled as he ran out of the room. He ran down the stairs and past Shooting Star who also carried a worried look.

                “Bill, what’s wrong?” she yelled after him.

                “Got to go! Just remembered something!” he yelled before rushing out the front door. He didn’t calculate Pine Tree’s ability at seduction. Was he trying to catch Bill on fire? He’d have to better plan his attack for next time.

                (He may or may not have came back to the shack the next day with eye patches on both eyes, shouting something like “Try to seduce me now, Pine Tree!”, much to the confusion of just about everyone.) (He ran into many things before Dipper promised never to wear the glasses in front of him again, claiming they had caused him weird body functions and Dipper quickly agreed to never wear them around him again.)


	8. Hurt

Prompt: Dipper hurts Bill’s feelings.

**Hurt**

                “Please stay,” Dipper begged as he chased the darker skinned woman to the door. “I don’t know what I did, but please don’t go.” He only left her with Bill for a moment and when he came back into the room she told him she was already leaving. He wasn’t stupid. This has happened to nearly every date of his that’s run into Bill. Surprisingly, this has never happened to any of Mabel’s dates.

                The woman turned on her heel and glared at him. He visibly flinched, causing her glare to quickly fade away. “Look, Dipper, you’re a nice guy,” she started. She reached out and put a hand on his shoulder as she gave him a weak smile. “I really do like you, but I can’t do this anymore. If you didn’t have that _boy_ around you, then this could work. But we both know that’s not going to happen. He practically stalks you. Hell! He is stalking you,” she ranted shortly as she looked up at him in worry. “I didn’t think I’d ever say this about a child, but he’s a monster. Don’t get me wrong, the little shit is as charming as any gentlemen when he wants to be, but the moment you’re not around he just…turns.” She shivered as she looked away. Her hand slipped off his shoulder and she wrapped her arms around herself.

                Dipper moved to hold her only to have her step back and hold herself instead. “Please, Aleese,” he whispered. What could he say to keep her here? That he’d get rid of Bill? Unlikely. That he’d talk to Bill? Like that would do anything other than motivate the kid even more to ruin his relationships. Agree with her that Bill was a monster? At times, he actually wondered if Bill was, but Dipper knew he was a good kid. “He may have a tendency to go too far with his jokes, but he’s just needs someone to talk him down,” he insisted.

                Aleese sighed as she shook her head. She looked up at him sadly, making Dipper feel as if he wasn’t understanding her. “No, Dipper.” She opened her mouth to say something else, but shook her head again instead. “Just keep safe, okay? I don’t trust that kid and whatever has him so fascinated with you worries me,” she told him. She leaned up and kissed him lightly on the cheek. “I know I don’t have the right to say this, but please be careful, for me.”

                He bit his lip and nodded. “Yeah,” he whispered, looking away from the other. He couldn’t think of anything that would make her stay any longer.

                “I’m sorry, Dipper,” Aleese said earnestly. With one last look, she opened the door and left.

                It hurt to listen to the car outside start up and drive off. It wasn’t like they dated for a long time, it was only a month, but he felt something with her. Unlike the others that ran off within the first few dates, she stayed. She was even polite to Bill and he _knew_ the other didn’t deserve that kindness. He thought, maybe…maybe she would have stayed just a bit longer.

                “Finally,” Bill exaggerated a sigh as he walked over to where Dipper stood. “I never thought she’d leave!”

                Dipper silently listened to Bill speak, used to this by now. It was the same after every date running off. Most of the time he agreed with the younger, but this time it just left a sour taste in his mouth.

                “I was surprised how long she stayed. She was persistent, that one,” Bill continued with his backward praise.

                “Just shut up, Bill,” Dipper sighed as he walked away from the door and into the living room. He fell back onto the couch, draping an arm over his eyes. He could feel the burning sensation behind his lids, but he couldn’t cry like he wanted to.

                “What’s wrong with you, Pine Tree?” Bill demanded after following him to the couch.

                Dipper grunted in response. He didn’t want to blame Bill for this. He knew he himself was partially to blame for allowing Bill to get away with running off all the others. He should have stopped him in the beginning instead of actually being grateful half the time. The kid doesn’t know what he’s actually doing.

                “It’s not like you actually like her,” Bill said as he laughed, that slowly turned more forced the longer Dipper stayed silent. When Dipper didn’t even move, he felt his heart sink with worry. “You didn’t, right?” he asked, sounding unsure of himself for once. His smile dropped as dread showed clear as day on his face.

                Raising his arm up, Dipper gave Bill a weak glare, causing the kid to flinch. “What do you think?” he sighed before putting his arm back down over his eyes. He felt guilty from snapping at Bill, but couldn’t the kid take a hint?

                “You couldn’t have liked her,” Bill stated angrily. “She wasn’t worth half the dates you put up with her. She wasn’t even visibly appealing! H-her voice was scratchy and she always smelled like candies! She didn’t even get most of your joke and would just laugh to get your attention! And she was stupid and fat and YOU SHOULDN’T LIKE HER!” he screeched with his little hands in tight fists by his side.

                Dipper was listening numbly to Bill until the boy slowly got louder. He had watched as the boy slowly turned red in anger as tears spilled out the corner of his eye. And at Bill’s last few words, Dipper knew exactly what he was saying. ‘You should like me’. Mabel would be proud of him for figuring it out right now if it wasn’t for Bill standing by him as he started to sob.

                Slowly, Dipper sat up and stared at the boy for a few moments. It wasn’t a sight he’s seen often. The last time he saw the kid cry was when he came into the shack babbling about him dying. He reached his arms out and circled them around Bill. He didn’t even have to force him forward. The boy practically jumped into his arms at that point. Dipper let Bill cling to him around his neck as he listened to him cry.

                He didn’t have the heart to tell Bill that it wouldn’t work out between the two of them like Wendy did for him. He wasn’t brave enough to hurt Bill, even though he probably needs to hear it. He remembered the pain and he didn’t want to put Bill through it. There was doubt Bill would take it as well as he did. Rubbing small circles around Bill’s back, Dipper rested his chin on top of Bill’s head.

                “I’m sorry,” he whispered to the boy, not even realizing what he was saying. “I didn’t know.” He really didn’t. He thought this was all a game that Bill and Mabel played.

                Bill grasped tightly at Dipper’s clothes, nearly tearing them. “H-how c-could you not-t know?” he demanded brokenly against Dipper’s chest.

                “Cause I’m an idiot,” Dipper said humorlessly. He smiled when Bill gave him a weak chuckled. He scooped the boy up into his lap and leaned back against the couch with Bill lying curled up on him.

                It was a long while before any of them spoke. The silence was only broken with the occasional sniffle or shaky breathing from Bill. “I’m sorry too,” Bill whispered as he stared blankly across Dipper’s chest.

                Dipper hummed. “For what?” he asked tiredly, eyes closed.

                “I knew you liked her,” Bill mumbled, clutching onto Dipper again in fear that the older would get angry again.

                “It wasn’t a secret,” Dipper replied nonchalantly.

                Bill’s grasp weakened, but he still held a bit of the shirt. “I shouldn’t have done that…”

                “…No, you shouldn’t of,” Dipper agreed.

                Bill flinched as if he was hit. “Y-yeah…sorry…”

                Dipper’s eyes cracked open as he looked down at Bill who looked so much smaller than he’s ever seen him before. That sad, tear stained face looked unsettling on Bill’s face. Dipper was so used to a mischievous smile that looked too large for his face with an eye that was always bright with laughter. He couldn’t have that.

                Bill looked up hesitantly at Dipper’s silence and gasped at how close Dipper’s face was. “Pine Tr-” he started but was cut off by his own shriek as Dipper dragged a hot tongue across the side of his face, pulling a Mabel. “Gross!” he yelled as he wiped at his face.

                Dipper laughed loudly as he stood up with Bill still in his arms. “Come on, kid. I have a specially made cake in the fridge that was supposed to be eaten with my girlfriend, but since you ran her off you have to help me finish it,” he stated playfully as he carried the other to the kitchen.

                Bill stared up at him wide eyed, clearly thinking he’s gone insane, but slowly a smile grew on Bill’s face. “If I must,” he replied with a small laugh.

                Dipper smiled back as the mischievous glint in Bill’s eye returned. He will probably regret its return later, but right now he couldn’t be happier to see it again.


	9. Falling For You

**Sentence Prompt: "So what if I broke my arm I’m still doing it."**

Kid!Bill Older!Dipper

                “So what if I broke my arm, I’m still doing it!” Bill yelled from his place on the roof. He stood on the overhang where Wendy used to hang out on when she worked here. And Bill had recently gotten back from his arm being set after jumping off the roof a few days ago. “Plus, you’re here to catch me!”

                Dipper was about to pull his hair out at this point. “Just get down!” Mabel better get to Bill before he decided to jump again. Last time he jumped when no one was here to stop him. Mabel and him arrive to see him knocked out on the ground, bleeding. It wasn’t an experience he wanted to deal with again.

                “Alright!” Bill called out as he took a step forward to-

                “STOP!” Dipper screamed, holding his hands up. Bill did just that and stared at him confused.

                “Why?”

                “Because you will fall!”

                “But you’ll catch me!”

                “How do you know that?!”

                “Because you’re Pine Tree!”

                “THAT MAKES NO SENSE!” That boy is infuriating! And all he did was smile down at him without a care. Where the hell was Mabel?

                Bill pouted slightly, running his hand over the yellow cast. “Of course it makes sense.”

                “To who?” Dipper grumbled. He glanced behind Bill to see his sister sneaking up behind him. “Bill, just step back and get down, okay?” he pacified, hoping for once that Bill would listen to him.

                The blond’s head tilted as he stared unblinkingly at Dipper. “Alright,” he agreed with a shrug.

                Dipper sighed as Bill stepped back. He was just inches away from Mabel’s grasp and…Dipper’s heart dropped. Bill dashed forward and jumped over the ledge. “SHIT!” Dipper sprinted, barely catching Bill before he hit the ground. With the added weight, they collapsed to the ground in a pile. Pain ached in Dipper’s shoulder where Bill’s cast hit him.

                “Are you guys alright?!” Mabel called out from the roof.              

                Dipper groaned as he sat up and looked at Bill who was grinning up at him with a blinding smile. “Yeah,” he sighed.

                “I knew you’d catch me,” Bill breathed.

                “Don’t ever do that again,” Dipper demanded as he shot the younger a glare. “Next time, I won’t catch you.”

                His warning did nothing as Bill continued to grin. “Of course you’ll catch me.”

                “No, I won’t,” Dipper insisted.

                Bill shuffled to his feet. “Yes you will,” he stated. “Want me to prove it?” he asked as he started walking toward the shack.

                “Don’t you dare,” Dipper gaped as he jumped to his legs and grabbed at Bill.

                The boy easily moved out of Dipper’s reach. “I’ll do it again if you don’t say you’ll catch me,” he sang, skipping away into the shack.

                “I won’t let you.” He didn’t know how he’d succeed in doing that when he couldn’t even catch the blond. He grabbed for Bill again only to have him duck away. “Why do you keep doing this?!”

                Bill paused and looked up at him with wide eyes. “Would you believe me if I said that I have fallen for you?”

                Nasty laughter could be heard from the top of the stairs as Dipper’s face dropped in shock. “Bill…”

                “Yes?”

                His arm shot out and wrapped around the surprised boy. “HAVE YOU BEEN JUMPING OFF THE ROOF JUST TO GIVE ME THAT STUPID ASS PUN?!” he shouted as he shook Bill by his shoulders.

                “…Seems about right,” Bill answered.

                “Seriously?!”

                Bill shrugged with a nod.

                “Unbelievable.”

                “So…you’re going to catch me, right?” Bill asked.

                “Huh?”

                “If I jump,” Bill answered. “As much as pain is fun, I don’t exactly like broken arms.”

                Sighing, Dipper just gave up. “Sure.”


	10. Play House

Sentence Prompt: **"I’m sorry that I got way too into playing house and accidentally kissed you passionately."**

Kid!Bill Older!Dipper

**Play House**

                Laughter. All he could hear was his sister’s laughter. His face felt like it was on fire and he could still feel those sweaty hands cupping his cheeks before chapped lips pressed against his. “Wha….what the hell WAS THAT?!” Dipper bellowed as he flew back the golden haired boy. He scrubbed desperately at his lips as he tried to remove the feeling.

                “I’m sorry!” Bill quickly sputtered out, raising his hands defensively. “I got carried away. I got too into playing house and accidentally kissed you...” His face started to turn red at his words as he kept his eye directed away from Dipper’s.

                “Kissed him passionately that is!” Mabel called out from the floor. “I saw that tongue!”

                “You’re not helping, Mabel!” Dipper shot a glare at his twin before turning back to the teen. This wasn’t the first time this has happened, a kiss he means, but none of the other times did he have a tongue shoved in his mouth. “Y-you just don’t do that!” he stated.

                Bill stared at the ground with his cheeks bright red in embarrassment. “I didn’t mean to kiss you,” he started. “I mean, of course I want to, but this…this wasn’t, I.” A mix of a shout and a grunt came from the younger as he pulled at his hair in frustration.

                “It’s not like it’s your first Frenchie, Dip,” Mabel commented. She watched the two of them with her head resting in her hand while swinging her legs back and forth.

                “That’s not the point,” he groaned, rubbing his face in hopes the blush would recede.

                “What does she mean by ‘Frenchie’?” Bill asked, growing strangely calm.

                Dipper sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Nothing.”

                “I’ve caught him a few times making out in his room,” Mabel ‘whispered’ to Bill. “Even one time I caught him-”

                “MABEL!” Dipper yelled, face red in outrage. “Seriously! You just don’t tell people that.” He glanced at Bill to see the boy glaring at the ground with is hands clenched tightly at his sides.

                “Oops,” Mabel giggled weakly as she gave Bill an apologetic look.

                Sometimes, it was hard to deal with his twin. “Look, Bill. Just…just don’t do that again, alright?” he exhaled. Today was becoming more stressful than he anticipated.

                “Why not?” Bill asked hotly. His glare turned onto Dipper, making the older take a step back. “It’s not like _others_ haven’t,” he spat.

                Mabel and Dipper both gaped at the boy. “Bill what are you…” Dipper couldn’t even finish his sentence as Bill’s glare darkened.

                “Why can’t I?” Bill demanded. “You’ve probably already, already, already FUCKED SOMEONE!” he yelled the last half and Dipper swore his blue eye flashed with light as the younger shook.

                “Bill!” Mabel gasped. “Don’t use that kind of language!” she declared as sternly as she was able while picking herself up from the ground.

                Bill’s eye refused to move from Dipper as he ignored Mabel’s protest. “Well?! Why are you freaking out so much when I do it, if you’ve done it several times?! HOW IS THAT FAIR?” The boy stomped his foot as his shouting ended. “TELL ME!”

                “Bill…you’re still a kid,” Dipper whispered.

                All anger was instantly wiped from Bill’s face. Fists unclenching and his face dropped.

                Taking an unsure look at his sister, Dipper stepped toward Bill with his hand out stretch. “Bill,” he started.

                The boy stepped back. His head shot up, hair bobbing as he gave Dipper a smile. It looked completely real. Dipper would have been fooled if it weren’t for the tears welling up in those blue eyes. “I forgot I had to be home soon,” he voiced, overly cheerful as he stepped further and further out of Dipper’s reach.

                Dipper’s brows drew. “Are you sure?”

                Bill looked away. A small twitch at the edge of his mouth caught Dipper’s attention. “See you two later…Bye Dipper,” he said before running off down the hall and out of the shack.

                As soon as the door slammed shut, Mabel whistled from behind him. “That could have gone better.”

                “…Yeah,” Dipper mumbled as he mulled over Bill’s words. “He called me by my name, didn’t he.”

                “Yep.”

                “Was I…was I an ass again?” he asked as he ran his hand under his hat.

                Mabel walked over to him and slung and arm across his shoulders. “I wouldn’t say that. You spoke the truth. He’s too young to be doing those things with you, not matter how funny they are,” she teased lightly.

                Dipper nudged her away with a small smile. “It’s not that funny.” He really didn’t like hurting Bill. It reminded him of when Wendy told him it wouldn’t work between them, though there was less of an age gap between him and Wendy at the time.

                “Just think. If he waits a few more years, he’ll be able to sweep you right off your feet!” Mabel exclaimed.

                His face flushed bright red. “MABEL!”

                She grinned at him. “You know as well as I that he’ll be handsome.”

                “That doesn’t matter.”

                “Yes it does,” Mabel said sounding far too sure of herself. “And if he still likes you, which is doubtful, but you never know with these things. But if he does, then you’ll have yourself a handsome young boyfriend.”

                “I’m not going to date Bill,” Dipper sighed.

                “You don’t know that,” Mabel retorted. “Anything can happen from now till then. You might actually like him later on when he’s tall, handsome, and not jailbait.”

                Dipper snorted. “I doubt it. He’s pretty unhappy with me right now.”

                “And he’ll get over it,” she insisted. “Just give him time to cool off. He’s more hurt than anything, but he’s pretty determined with you.” She dragged him over to the couch and made him sit down before sitting next to him. “He’ll probably be back tomorrow with a new plan to woo you over.”

                As Mabel clicked the TV on, Dipper couldn’t help but hope she was right.

**Author's Note:**

> There is no real order, but if you want a certain time or setting, just give me a prompt either on my tumblr or here and I will hopefully get to it. I have a large list to get to.   
> Also, the ones that are from my Billdip collection are still there and unaltered. These may be a bit different.


End file.
